


Payday

by LilBittyMonster



Series: Mollymauk Lives Fest [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Consent, M/M, Mollymauk Lives Fest, Nonbinary Character, Pirate AU, takes place in the same world as Critical Role but the M9 are pirates on the Menagerie Coast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBittyMonster/pseuds/LilBittyMonster
Summary: The Mighty Nein are in Port Domali for a weekend and relax for a few nights





	Payday

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Pirate AU and Dancing

“Well, we’re in port for three days, who wants to find a bar?” Mollymauk asked.

“I want to find a bed. A real actual bed,” Beau groused. She paused, idly fingering the newest jade necklace she had bought. “And booze.”

“Fjord? You know the area best,” Jester asked. “Any place good near here?”

“Uh, yeah, the Moonlit Mermaid shouldn’t be too far from here. Everyone want to split up and meet there later?”

“Sounds good to me,” Molly said.

“Nott and I still need to get some things, we will see you there,” Caleb said from the back of the group. 

“Okayyy, don’t die, and don’t get arrested!” Jester cheerfully waved them off. 

Caleb heard footsteps approach from behind them. “Um, is it alright if I join you two?” 

He turned to see Yasha had fallen into step with them.

“Of course you can, Yasha,” Nott said. “We were going to just get some components, and maybe some shiny things, but sure.”

“Perhaps Tildre still has those ribbons you were looking at,” Caleb said to Nott. Her yellow eyes gleamed at the memory of the shiny silks.

“I certainly hope so,” she muttered, taking a swig from her flask. 

“And maybe some new beads,” Yasha said thoughtfully as she tugged on a braid.

\---  
Caleb sat with a leg up on the chair next to him, running his fingers over the new leather of his boots. Nott and Yasha had both talked him into getting these instead of just repairing his old pair, and walking to the tavern he was glad that they had. There were even hidden pockets on the legs for spell components!

Mollymauk broke away from circling with Fjord and Jester and Nott, spinning towards the table in a rainbow. 

“C’mon Caleb, dance with me,” Mollymauk called, their horns and fingers flashing with new gold.

“I, uh-I don’t think that’d-” the wizard stammered.

“Oh, c’mon, man, you’ve been in the corner all fuckin’ night, live a little!” Beau encouraged from across the table, her dark skin darkened further with drink.

Caleb looked between her, Mollymauk’s outstretched hand and pleading red eyes, and down into the rest of his drink. Coming to a decision, he knocked back the tankard, Beau and Molly both cheering.

“‘Atta boy,” Mollymauk grinned as Caleb took their offered hand.

“I have not danced in….in a long time, I should warn you,” Caleb slurred as they pulled them into the dance.

“We’re all drunk, nobody’s going to care, darling,” Mollymauk reassured him, and the two began whirling with the tune.

\---

The pair staggered back to their corner table, Beau having abandoned it in favour of fawning over Yasha at the bar. Caleb sat with a thump, smiling wide as Mollymauk crashed down next to him in a kaleidoscope of glittering jewellery and flashy fabrics. They were grinning wide enough to show their fangs, and Caleb only giggled harder. 

“Something funny?” Mollymauk asked lightly.

“You are…...you are very gold. And-and sparkly,” Caleb said, drunk enough to actually make eye contact. 

Mollymauk brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen into his face, letting their hand rest against his cheek. Caleb subconsciously leaned into the touch.

“You’re incredibly beautiful when you smile, Mister Caleb,” they said softly. The words sent a pulse of warmth through Caleb’s chest. He was drunk enough to believe them. 

They were so close that Caleb could count the feathers on their cheek tattoo, see the lines of red and black and gold makeup they wore. Their red eyes flicked down to look at his lips, and Caleb seized the small bit of alcohol-induced courage and leaned forward. 

“May I kiss you, Molly?” he asked in a rough voice, mere centimeters from their face. 

“You absolutely may, darling,” they replied, and Caleb immediately closed the gap in a clumsy press of lips.

They broke apart, both smiling, before Mollymauk leaned back in, this time with more coordination. Caleb’s fingers came up of their own accord to weave through the lavender locks, and Mollymauk’s other hand came to cup his face briefly before carding through his hair, sharp nails scraping pleasantly along his scalp.

“Perhaps,” Molly said when they broke apart for a breath, “more of this when we’re sober?” Caleb could hear the small thread of nervousness in his voice.

“Ja, ja. That is a um, a good idea, yes,” he said looking Mollymauk right in the eye to reassure him. Molly’s shoulders drooped in relief. “I could go for another dance, though. If you want.”

Mollymauk smiled. “Now that, Mister Caleb, I can absolutely do,” they said as they pulled Caleb back into the fray.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait for them to be in Port Domali and Nicodranas. Gotta have that beach episode.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://lilbittymonster.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi :)


End file.
